theodoretugboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 5
Episode # Theodore and the Scared Ship - Theodore convinces that the scariest things are not to be scared about to Seabright. # Foduck in Reverse # Hank and the Sunken Ship - Northumberland discovers a sunken ship, and tells the tugs all about it. Hank decides to try raising the ship for the purpose of having a great story to tell. A bad storm rolls in while he attempts to raise the ship, causing his rope to get stuck. He runs out of oil, and soon finds himself nearly running into a cliff-side. He is later rescued by Theodore and Northumberland. That night, Hank has a great story to tell the others, and realizes that he doesn't have to be better than everyone else to be liked. # Theodore the All-Powerful - # George and the Flags - # Hank Stays Up Late - Hank joins Theodore on the night shift where he has the best time of his life, but the next few nights don't turn out to be as good as the first. Hank goes back to taking old bumpers to Shediac, the shipyard shed. # Theodore the Tattletug - # Brunswick's Big Scare - Brunswick Barge always enjoys thrills and chills, but he starts to think differently when a bad storm separates him and Theodore. He learns to be more careful after being pulled off some rocks by Theodore and Constance. # Theodore Gets Lost - Theodore gets separated from Pearl in a thick fog near Shipwreck Rock. The only way he is able to find her, is when he stays put and waits for her to come to him. # Hank and the Silly Faces - Hank meets a fishing trawler Millie, whom has eye sight problems. # Emily Finds A Friend - # Hank's Cozy Cove - # Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland - When Stewiacke the Salvage Ship arrives in the harbour with Pugwash the Mini-sub, Northumberland goes into hiding. He's afraid that Pugwash will bump him like she always does, but later sees that people change sometimes. # Bedford's Big Move - Bedford Buoy feels sad that he can't go anywhere, and asks Baddeck the Buoy Boat to take him to another harbour. Only with the love of his friends, does he decide to change his mind. # Emily Drifts Off - Emily starts to drift off every time she falls asleep. She thinks it's really Theodore playing a joke on her, until he wakes her from another drift. They soon figure out a way to keep Emily from ever drifting again. # Guysborough Makes A Friend - Digby is told about Guysborough the Grumpy Garbage Barge. He instantly wants to make friends with him, but Theodore tries to prevent that from happening. He didn't want Guyborough's feelings to get hurt because he's always grumpy to everyone, but Digby surprises the both of them. # Theodore and the Missing Siren - # Pugwash is Gone - Pugwash is sent to Ceilidh's Cove with George and Foduck to search for a piece of cargo that fell off of a ship. While George and Foduck show off to the boats who live in the cove, Pugwash wanders off. Theodore arrives to see chaos, and figures out a way to bring Pugwash back to the surface. # Theodore and the Unsafe Ship - Theodore is the tug in charge of bringing in a ship named Cabot, all by himself. When Theodore inspects Cabot, he notices that his cargo is messy and unsafe. Cabot, however, decides to go in by himself, because Theodore refuses to tow him. Cabot causes a lot of trouble in the harbour and even drops some of his cargo. The cargo tells Theodore that Cabot does everything you tell him not to do so Theodore tricks him into running aground on the Sandy Beach. After that, Theodore tows Cabot to his dock, backwards. # Emily and the Sleep-Over - Emily goes to have a sleep over with Carla, Sigrid, and Dorothy at Ceilidh's Cove. They decide to visit Shipwreck Rock, where things start to get a little spooky after Emily tells them the story of the Sea Beagle. # Foduck and the Shy Ship - Foduck has his regular night safety patrol, but no one seems to enjoy his loud job. He is then told of a ship that's too shy to come into the harbour, and goes to convince the ship that the harbour is safe and friendly. # Theodore Takes Charge - # Theodore's Bright Night - The tugs are upset when they find out that the Queen Stephanie is going to be late so Constance, the coast guard ship plays a game with Theodore and Hank to cheer them up. At first they want to go home until, they realize that Constance can be fun. Later, they invite her to the dock for storytelling time where they find out that the queen has arrived. Constance, for the first time, gets to meet the queen and everybody has a good time. # George Waits His Turn # Hank Floats Forward # 'Theodore's Big Decision ': Pugwash goes missing in action when she gets lost in the Ecum Secum Circle, an underwater place where ships stay lost forever. Theodore joins the search, but has trouble convincing Constance what to do. That's when Theodore makes a big decision that brings Pugwash back to the surface. Characters * Theodore * Emily * Foduck * Hank * George * Brunswick * The Dispatcher * Digby * Bedford * Baddeck * Northumberland * Sigrid * Clayton * Carla * Sigrid * Rebecca Characters Introduced * Cabot * Cocomagh * Pugwash * Stewiacke * Millie * Emma Sophia * Lunenburg * The Rock Brothers Category:Television Series